


Lasagna accident

by Keiyushi



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiyushi/pseuds/Keiyushi
Summary: Oz isn't known for getting in trouble, but when you hang out with monsters like Damien and Scott you're bound to get in trouble, want to or not.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Kudos: 42





	Lasagna accident

Oz was about to finish his morning class on human history, which he found boring. He should've just went to the library and scam people on porn ads, at least that way time would pass quicker. He heard a rapid tapping noise to his right and turned to see Damien who was tapping his foot anxiously and biting his nail while staring at the clock, Oz could also hear him chant quietly "come on, come on, come on". As Oz was about to ask if Damien was okay the bell rung and before he could say anything Damien had stood up, jumping over his desk, running out of the class. Oz sighed deciding that it's better not knowing what was wrong. He stood up taking his backpack, that was mostly empty, and went outside for lunch. He sat down with Brian and Liam, who as per usual was taking photos of what looked like some kind of blood soup. Brian was casually reading a comics.

Lunch was unusually quiet. Like something was missing, like a calm before a storm, and Oz had a bad feeling about it. He decided to skip the next class and hide out in the bathroom. As he stepped in he heard people yelling "THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!" and "I KNOW THIS WASN'T THE FUCKING PLAN!!" Oz turned the corner to where the sinks were and saw Damien pulling angrily at his hair while Scott was thinking so hard that you could hear the cogs trying to turn in his brain. Abruptly they both stopped when they both saw Oz standing there and at the same time screamed his name "OZ!" Oh no. Nope. Nopety nope nope no. Oz took a step backwards and as he turned around to run away Damien grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "I didn't see anything! I don't know what you two are doing! Let go!" Oz tried to escape hy squirming and flailing his arms around uselessly, but of course Damien was much stronger. He grabbed Oz by the shoulders and turned Oz to face him, keeping a firm grip so he would not escape. "Oz, you gotta help us out! If you do I promise not to punch you!" Oz trembled a bit and tried to make himself look as small as possible so maybe Scott would stop Damien from doing anything rush. "Please dude! We're in big trouble! It's bigger than my biceps, if it weren't I would've stopped it already-" as Scott started to ramble on about how he would problem solve a loud crash followed by a growl echoed right outside the bathrooms. Scott and Damien (who was dragging Oz along) ran outside and Oz immediately yelped at the sight of a massive griffin tearing up trees and chasing innocent students. "What the fuck did you two do??" Oz yelled at both of them and Damien just yelled right back "We thought that we could make this griffin into the next master chef to win the money prize so we could split it between us! We didn't fucking know it would start a rampage when seeing Miranda's silverware!" Apparently this griffin didn't like silver for some reason. Oz was now forced to help because he knew that if he didn't Damien would probably beat him up, and sometimes that was worse than him actually killing someone. Oz suddenly remembered a spell he had learned on how to turn griffins into pasta, but he didn't quiet remember the exact words. As the griffin spotted them and made horrid sound Damien and Scott both screamed at the top of their lungs, Oz quickly put up his arms and started chanting and praying to whatever higher entity that he doesn't fuck up. Suddenly an explosion happened knocking everyone down and a cloud of dust blurred their vision and made them cough from inhaling whatever trash it carried. As the dust cleared up they saw the griffin, but instead of it being pasta it was just covered in lasagna. "WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU STUPID?!" Damien yelled at Oz "Dude, everyone knows griffin's hate lasagna. And this is not just any lasagna. This is green lasagna, their most hated type!" Scott added panicked. The griffin growled and it actually breathed fire! They all screamed and Scott got up and ran quickly into the woods. The griffin started spitting fire on everything that was around it, burning many students and plants around it. "Wow. Now that's AWESOME! I didn't know griffins could spit fire! BURN! BURN IT ALL!" Damien laughed maniacally as he stood up but stopped once he saw crazy Martin the werebear janitor running towrds the griffin yelling profanities. "Oh shit" Damien exclaimed. He took Oz by the arm and they both ran back to the bathrooms and pulled them into a stall locking it. "Shit. If he finds out I was involved I'll die! Or worse, I'll have to do detention after school!" Damien whispered harshly "I think he's busy, we could just-!" Oz was cut off by Damien's hand on where he's mouth was supposed to be and shushed him. They herd heavy foot steps and ragged breathing "if it's that damn brat again I'll send him back to hell and never let him out again!" Oz shivered at the janitors loud voice. The janitor suddenly started opening doors and Oz panicked even more, he suddenly felt an arm around his waist and being picked up, just high enough so he's feet wouldn't be seen under the small opening of the stall's door. The janitor knocked on the door and Damien answered in a much deeper voice "occupied" Oz could feel on his back Damien's fast heartbeat since he's chest was pressed tight against his back and his warm breath on the back of his neck coming out in little, quiet pants. "Get back to class already!" The janitor yelled but walked outside to deal with the remains of a dead griffin and a half burned yard. With Damien's hand still on his "mouth" Oz let out a trembling sigh of relief as he was put down slowly, he's back feeling unusually cold and already missing the others warmth. They both walked out of the stall and sneaked past the janitor who was busy moping blood stains from the now slain griffin. When they were far enough Oz turned to Damien to start lecturing him but was cut off by a loud hearty laugh. Damien, wiping a fake tear from his eye, looked t Oz smiling brightly, every sharp tooth on display. "That was fucking AWESOME! Look at that chaos! And we even got away with it! Damien is a free man!" He yelled his hands clenched into fists. "You know. Out of everyone who I think is 100% boring and they should definitely die, I think you're only 70%. Let's hang out some time, yeah?" He said and ruffled Oz's already messy hair, it made him blush a little. As Damien spotted Polly and ran towards her Oz realized that he actually had fun. As he turned around to go to class he felt a bit warm on the back of his neck and rubbed it as if it would cool it down, he blushed as he remembered Damien's breath on his neck. Welp, out of every horrible and dangerous monster he could have a crush on he definitely liked the worst of the worst. "Fuck.."

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit confusing for me to write with Oz's name since when I play I name him Ishi ^^'
> 
> Note: english is not my first language so sorry for any grammatical errors. Feel free to point them out tho!


End file.
